


Victor's Trauma

by InvalidTag, The_Tragedian



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Despicable Me (Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Do Not Read If You Have A Soul, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Smut, Get it?, Grabbing Said Snickers, M/M, Moon, Moon Dust, Moon Dust on Cock, My Family Disowned Me For Writing This, Pizza, Smut, Super Saiyan, What? You trying to mug me?, boogers, fUCK ME, fuck you, i'm depressed, it's a metaphor, snickers - Freeform, this is canon, this took too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvalidTag/pseuds/InvalidTag, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tragedian/pseuds/The_Tragedian
Summary: You thought he wouldn't be coming back. That'd he'd die up there, and you laughed. But he's back. And he didn't bring friends, but he's a man who forgot his mission, and he just wants to find his fortress again, that'd be a good start.But what happens when a certain evil mastermind, bent on bending him to his will, throws a wrench in his plans? Will Victor "Vector" Perkins ever be seen skulking about the Bank of Evil ever again? Or will he succumb to the darkness of the Gru Manor?Kiddies, stay out. You don't want to see this!





	Victor's Trauma

       Victor thought he looked like a madman, walking down the street, covered in Moon dust and soot from re-entry, and carrying an inflatable plastic astronaut helmet in his left hand. He was sure of it. Of course, there was also the bright orange jumpsuit and his busted pair of glasses, but he couldn't help that, really. What was he going to do, walk around the neighbourhood naked? God no! His father would skin him for that. Part of Victor didn't care that he looked like a retard. After all, he had just gotten back from a forced exile on the fucking Moon. But then again, that was only part of him. The rest of him—well, thought more _critically_ of his appearance, as you know.

       Victor walked next to a large wooden fence, one that, strangely, reminded him of his old house. He missed that house; everything in it was tailored for his needs and his needs alone. The sanitary walls and floor, the modern white-grey colour scheme, the trendy design of the upholstery, all of it screamed _me_. Oh yes, he missed that house like it was part of him. His time on the Moon had taught him a lesson or two about cherishing the things he had, among other things.

       The fence took a sharp turn to the right, as did the sidewalk. Victor didn't know where he was going, but he didn't want to cross the street, so he took the corner. His eyes fell upon a woman walking towards him. She sneered at him when their eyes met, and he scowled in return. She was taking her dog for a walk—at least, that's what Victor assumed she was walking. It could have easily been a scraggy cock with legs. He stifled a chuckle.

       When the woman was within hugging distance, Victor raised his hand and asked, "Excuse me, madam, but do you know where my Fortress of Solitude is?"

       The woman recoiled, as if his touch were acidic, and said, "Back off, creep!"

       "Hey—!" Victor seized the woman's hand as she was walking past him. "I'm talking to you!"

       The woman shrieked and her free hand shot into her purse. Her cock-dog growled at Victor; Victor growled back. Not his finest moment. The woman pulled out a massive can of pepper spray and sprayed Victor in both eyes.

       Victor screamed and let go of the woman's arm. His eyes were on fire; he felt like they had been stabbed with a dozen tiny needles. Tears streaming down his reddened cheeks, his eyes a gross hue of pink, he leveled his gaze on the woman. "You fucking bitch."

       Before Victor could launch into his insane rant, the woman was gone, sprinting faster than anyone in high-heels had ever sprinted before. Victor put his hands to his eyes, rubbing them, which only made the burning worse. "Fucking...Goddamn..." he grumbled. All he needed was a sink. Everyone had a sink. Just pick a door and knock on it.

       He found himself standing in the shadow of a tall, desolate structure that he hoped to Hell was a house. Victor banged on the front door with a partially closed right hand and waited for a response, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He tossed his "helmet" aside and smoothed out his jumpsuit. Can't get into the bathroom looking like a tramp.

       The door opened.

       "Good afternoon, madam or mister, but I am _agonizing_ pain right now, so could I use your bathroom please to straighten myself out?" he said, mustering as much dignity and patience he could. In the doorway was a child, no older than fourteen years old, wearing a faded wool cap. She stood still, seemingly looking Victor over before sighing and stepping aside.

       "First door on your right, straight ahead. Don't miss it."

       "Thank you madam," Victor said as an uplifting feeling of triumph flowed through him. He dashed past her, his hand brushing the wall until it happened upon a doorknob. He tore the door open and flicked the light on.

       Luckily, he was in a bathroom, if he could even call it that. The accommodations were Spartan at best, and the shower curtain was a fashion crime against humanity, but the sink was clean and large. That's all he wanted. "Thank you, God," he whispered.

       It took Victor ten minutes of intense, painful scrubbing to get the pepper spray out of his eyes, or at least to the point where it didn't hurt him too much. With his newfound sobriety, he stepped out of the bathroom and examined the house. The walls were painted a bloody shade of red, and wore all kinds of taxidermied animal heads, each one locked in a vicious snarl—snarling at him. In front of Victor stood a massive black suit of armor. Clenched in its jagged metal fist was a halberd that looked sharp enough to split him from head to toe. Victor swallowed and searched for the kid. No child deserved to live in a place like this. After cautiously checking the living room and half-assedly glancing up the stairs, Victor decided to fuck it and scampered towards the door.

       Then a voice—no, two; one the bored voice of the child that let him in, and the second someone much older, and masculine. The man's voice carried an exotic but dangerous Eastern European accent. "He's right downstairs, go see for yourself," the child said.

       The man grunted. "We shall see about our little bathroom friend, no?"

       A heavy boot landed on the top stair of the flight behind Victor. He froze and turned around slowly, his heart beating madly in his chest. Standing at the top of a staircase was a man, tall and lean, wearing a black jacket and a thick scarf. His nose was fucking huge. Another boom as he put his other foot on the next step. Victor's heart skipped a beat, then another.

       The man was Gru. Felonius Fucking Gru. And he wasn't looking at Victor, oh no. He was looking at Victor's pulsing erection.

       Victor's face turned beet-red, and he covered the crotch of his jumpsuit as best as he could. "G-Gru, so we meet again, at last!"

       "Victor," Gru said, cocking an eyebrow. He started down the stairs two at a time.

       "That's _Vector_ to you, you miscreant!" Victor spat, pointing a bony finger at Gru. "You left me on the Moon to die, you dickhead!"

       "Hey, there are children here, Victor." Gru's eyes narrowed. "What the Hell are you doing here, anyways? Come to rob me of my _top-secret uber-destructive superweapons?_ " Gru waved his arms in the air, emphasizing his sarcasm.

       "Some bitch—"

       " _ Children! _ "

       Victor took a long, deep breath to cool the fires within him. "A lady pepper-sprayed me, and I had to use the bathroom. I don't know where my fortress is from here, and I take it you won't be giving me any directions, will you?" Victor said, his sneer deepening the longer he spoke.

       "Why would I do that?" Gru said, smirking. Victor opened his mouth to launch into a tirade that would have left Gru's entire mansion in shambles, but Gru interrupted him: "But, in all seriousness, I owe you a change of clothing for the walk back to your 'fortress'." Gru patted Victor on the shoulder, filling the air with soot.

       Victor's mouth remained open, his jaw hanging.

       "You can wear one of Margo's old outfits. I'm sure they'll fit."

       "Hold on, hold on," the little girl said from the top of the stairs. "He is _not_ wearing anything that has even been _near_ Margo!"

       Gru rolled his eyes. "Not even something from the Emo Phase?"

       The girl shuddered, as did Gru. "Okay, fine. He can take his pick from that." The girl turned and walked out of sight, muttering, " _ Couldn't  _ give  _ that stuff away... _ "

       Gru smiled and shouted, "Thank you sweetie! Dinner might be a bit late!"

       "Nothing else!"

       Gru turned his attention back to Victor, whose erection was only just now subsiding. "Now you," he said, his smile warping into something more barbed, more dangerous. Victor swallowed.

* * *

 

       "So, where are we going, really? Your torture chamber? Secret dungeon? _Shitty-wine cellar?_ " Victor said, poison coating his words. Gru had led him upstairs and into one of his daughters' rooms—what was her name, again? Margo? Anyways, an entire section of Margo's dresser was devoted to hanging a hideous array of all types of clothing black, shiny, edgy, spiked, or any combination of the four. It made Victor's skin crawl. "I'll never talk, you know. My father will send people to rescue me the second you make any demands. I'm trained to resist all seventy-two types of torture. You might as well let me go." Victor hoped Gru didn't call him out on his bullshit.  _Why did you choose seventy-two, or all the wonderful numbers in the world? Why, Victor, why?_

       Gru said nothing and continued rooting through Margo's dresser. Victor could hardly see him at this point, just his finely-tuned ass-cheeks. Since the moment he stepped into this room and hunched down in the dresser, Victor couldn't keep his eyes off of Gru's ass. Like a moth to a flame. With heart-pounding, teeth-clattering shame he stared and stared. That man had a _fat ass_.

       "You won't...uh, won't..." Victor trailed off; he was hypnotized. His dick throbbed with new vigour, a vigour only obtainable in the warmth and Oxygen of Earth.  _ I'd slime his cinnamon buns eagerly _ , Victor thought.

       Gru stood up from the dresser in one swift motion, put his hands on his back and stretched. "Oof. Alright, I found something in here that should fit you—hopefully." Gru pulled out a long, black trench coat, complete with a ring of silver spikes around the end of one sleeve and a plethora of straps and buckles around the waist. Victor blinked. Gru chuckled. "Like i? It'll be a bit snug, but you didn't gain any weight on the Moon, did you?"

       I didn't you fucking idiot. I had two Granola bars on me and I had to ration them. The thoughts were there, but Victor's mouth did not obey. He was too transfixed to even think about snapping at Gru. He didn't mind the leather; God knows he rocked some similar outfits during his stint at high school. Maybe it was the large, circular nipple holes that freaked him out. Maybe.

       "Uh, what is that??" Victor said. A sense of panic, thick and palpable, was rising up through his core.

       "What do you mean, 'what is it'?" Gru smiled. "It's your change of clothes!" Gru tossed tha jacket at Victor, who catched it without really meaning to.

       Gru's hands raised to the zipper of his jacket, his slender fingers pinching around the thin piece of metal, and started pulling it down. Every slow passing second revealed more and more of Gru's yummy pale flesh—the flesh that Victor had done the impossible twice for. "Victor, tell me: how did you get off of the Moon exactly?" Gru purred like a kitten and pressed himself against Victor's chest, making his skinny fag lover's  [ Pepe ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/WKtWoRTvSGk/maxresdefault.jpg) harder.

       Victor smiled, revealing his "Potato Salad" gap tooth and said, "I dabbed so hard I shot free of the Moon's gravity and became so cool I survived reentry. I flossed on the way down to slow my descent."

       "O-oh!" Gru moaned and grabbed Victor's M&M's. His double-sized Snickers was as hard as a double-sized Snickers that was hard because it was put in the microwave. "B-B-Baka!"

       "Now, I'm gonna fuck that B, Gru!" Victor said. He flexed his muscles and Gru was blown back and when he looked back up Victor was no longer wearing his gay old clothes. His gay glasses were gone. He was wearing that hot AF nipple coat and Gru almost grabbed the cummies rn I swear on me mum. Vector was wearing the awesome coat, his nipples sticking out like cannons on a battleship, and they had rings on them. Is't that weird? "His hair was yellow and powerful, like Goko or Denzel Curry. Gru was impressed.

       "Oh, daddy!" he screamed, and turned over to present his rancid bum to his Daddy. "Fuck me, Vector!"

       I'ma fuck this ass with force and direction like a Vector Vector said and whipped his dusty-ass Moon Cock out. It was covered in Moon dust, making it literally worth millions of dollars, but it felt like when you get sand in-between your toesies and that's how it would feel when it went into Gru's aas. Vector plugged one of his nose holes and snorted green slime over Gru's pants, which is like lotion so he tore a hole really easily. "I Slomered you Gru know you're mien, he said" grinning.

       "Oh!" Gru shrieked again. "It's looking at me, Ray!"

       V3CTOR started fucking into Gru's asshole with mean. He moaned and tilted his head back. He kept fucking Gru, glad that, because he was using his snot and lube, Gru would't get pregnant. Gru didn't need any more kids, and the first three pregnancies were hard enough on him. Eh, Vector would just run away with all the money like him but darker and liked chicken more. Like Nigga Dippers Whom'st Go To Taco Bell.

       Vectors balls slap against Gru's whooty louder and louder, until it sounds like a nigger lullaby, AKA gunshots. He knows that the babies can hear them, but Vector doesn't care. He spins around like a helicopter, T-pose locked and loaded, so he can get a good angle and taste belly with his cock. He sees blood on his dick, but licks his lips and fucks his Gruwhore even harder. Blood and green snot make yellow, like puss.

       Gru absolutely fucking screeched, "MUY BROOOOTHEEEER!" XD what a fag.

       Vector leaned in, licking Gru's ear...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[ "Baby, give me my Snickers," Veck saide. ](https://pics.me.me/when-youre-hitting-it-from-behind-and-she-turns-around-16192957.png)

       Gru stole his cummies from Vector and screamed again. It sounded like rape, which made it hotter, like incest  or beastiality. Vector too blasted proton on Gru's slimy back like he was Winston Zeddemore.

       "Wow," what an organsm. Vector said. Vector dabbed and Gru was all cleansie like after my Gruncle Stan calls me a faggot no-life bitch-ass constellation and touches my taint. Thanks Vecktor" Gru said and stood up and kissed Gru on the mouth like Matthew the faggot.

       Then Mikey from Teenage Mutant MT came in flexing his pizza. Wow you guys are hot"," he said and Vector's cookie got sooOO00 hard again. His shin muscles flexed and bulged in the pale sunlight. Vector's nose bled like kawaii 0w0. So did Gru's asshole. Vector grabbed Mikey's ass like my cousin Bryce from _13 REEEEEEEEasons Why_ who also walked in, palms slick from grabbing Hannah Baker's ass.

       "The list is a lie, nigga," Bryce said and ate some Wingstop don't @ me bitch-ass Ricky Ross. He grabbed Dipper's ass and Vector teleported them all back to the TMNiggerT Cave.

       Once the shimmering ball of Super-Saiyan energy dissipated, and Gru was alone, he started sobbing. The afterglow of he and Victor's lovemaking did not comfort him, did not make him feel loved. No instead he felt betrayal, thick and hot, wrapped around his neck. Choking him slowly, and painfully. Gru sobbed and sobbed, screaming into his arms between ragged gasps for air. He had hated himself for leaving Victor on the Moon, and wanted to rescue him so they could mercilessly fuck on the two-day ride home.

       Now, all of that was gone. His true love, Victor, had left him cold and ashamed of himself, used like a tissue, on the ground and completely alone. His ass did hurt, but not as much as the wailing pain in his chest. How could he love someone like that? Someone who could and would use him, hurt him, and leave him with nothing else but a knife in his chest whenever something shiny walked by? That knife was slowly killing him now, twisting in his chest, winding him around like spaghetti on a fork. He did this. He did this. He did this.

       Gru felt like a madman.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: "Gimme Dat Grooty"


End file.
